Crackers
by Titania Malfoy Snape
Summary: A one shot.....


**Crackers**

"Hermione?" his whisper caressed the night like air, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you really meant what-"

"Yes. Yes I did," she interrupted. "You should know by now that I never say anything that I don't mean."

She could well imagine the expression on his face as he sighed. Glad for the darkness that surrounded them, she allowed herself to blush.

"It's your fault you know," she continued. "You shouldn't have been listening in on a private conversation."

She felt him move beside her, shifting restlessly. She imagined him propping himself up on an elbow and looking at her-or looking at where she should be. Why did it have to be so dark?

"I would hardly consider the library at the Black House a place to carry out a private conversation, Hermione," his silken voice berated her. He really could be insufferable sometimes.

"You really are insufferable you know," she said aloud. "Besides, the door was closed. It's customary to knock on a door that's closed."

"I was going to knock, but your words intrigued me."

"So you decided to eavesdrop? You know that eavesdroppers never hear-"

"Any good of themselves," he interrupted. "Yes, I am aware of that adage, Hermione."

"Well then stop complaining."

Silence reigned, broken only buy the rustle of silk and skin.

Minutes passed, broken by the sigh and the sounds of breathing. A yawn here, a sniffle there.

"Are you crying?" he asked finally, unable to bear the sniffling any longer.

"N-no," she sniffed. "Why on Earth would I be crying?"

"I often have that effect on people. Remember how I made you cry over the tooth hex thing?" He sounded a bit proud of himself and she couldn't allow him to get away with it.

"Tell me something. Were you born a bastard or did you have to practice at being one?"

"Ha ha," he annunciated, the h's punching the dark reminding her, oddly enough of Henry Higgins. "You weren't saying that earlier."

"Don't sound so smug. You apparently didn't hear the entire conversation," she gloated.

This was new. He was determined not to ask, although curious to know the whole of the conversation.

Minutes passed, her breathing slowed. The darkness grew deeper, the silence heavier. He waited for her to elaborate, staring at where he thought she was, willing her to say more.

Finally.

"What about the rest of the conversation?" he asked giving into the silence.

"What?" her voice sounded sleepy. "Oh the rest of the conversation? Why should I tell you?"

The little chit!

"Hermione, do not toy with me!" His arm snaked out and he grabbed her shoulder. "Tell me," he demanded impetuously.

His hand felt warm on her cold shoulder and she sighed.

"Well! That attitude won't get an answer from me!" she snarked. "Ever heard of the word please?"

"Yes, but it is not common in my vocabulary," he answered matching her tone. "You're insufferable too, you know."

He could almost see her smile when she answered, "Yes, so I've been told on more than one occasion."

Silence fell again. His hand never leaving her shoulder as sleep started worming its way into his mind. This would not do at all. He had to know, but would be damned before he uttered the word,

"Please?"

Damn it all to Hades! He'd said it, the P word.

Hermione was speechless, well almost.

"What was that?" she asked amusement creeping into her tone. "Did you actually say the P word? As I live and breathe! I shall have to record this in my journal! Never thought I'd live to see the day-"

"It's night actually and don't get too cocky, Miss Granger. That word you will hear from me very infrequently."

"No one would ever believe you are capable of politeness," she said. Her voice closer to him now as he heard the rustle of silk again. Silk and skin.

"So I can assume my secret is safe then?" he asked in amusement.

"Unless you want me admitted to St Mungo's, then yes. I'll never tell," she giggled. "Say it again and maybe I will tell you the rest."

He took a moment to consider. The word didn't hurt him when he said it, and loathe as he was to admit it, he really wanted to know, needed to know what the rest of the conversation was. 'No harm, no fowl' he thought as he said, again, "Please."

"That's nice, Severus. Did it hurt to say it?"

"Hermione," his tone warned. She knew that she could only push so far.

"Look, it really was nothing you know. Just the usual berating of your person and hygiene."

"And you defended me?" he asked, still not quite believing what he had heard.

"Yes," was her simple reply.

Silence fell again, and then she sighed.

"I don't know what to say," he muttered.

"Severus," she sighed again. "Why do you feel like you have to say anything? Your actions alone speak for themselves."

She moved closer to him, her voice caressing his ears. "I merely defended you to them. You happened to catch the tail end of the conversation."

"But Hermione," he whispered. "What you said, well it was very, um, surprising."

"Why is it that all boys," she grumbled as she snaked a leg over his hips and rose above him, "react this way? Is it really so surprising to you?"

Trying to ignore the reaction to her heated center against his, he replied, "Yes."

"Oh Severus,"she sighed. "We've worked together for nearly three years now. Surely you already knew how much I respected you?"

He was at a rare loss for words, but then again he could attribute that to the fact that the purr of her voice and the wiggle of her hips against his was a good excuse. Damn but it was enough to distract any man. When had she turned into such a woman?

"You respect me?" he finally asked, her words sinking into the small part of his brain that was actually still functioning.

She snorted. It was rather unbecoming, but he was past the point of caring. "Yes, fool. I always have. Ever since my fourth year. When you showed your mark to Fudge. I have always thought that was brave."

It was his turn to snort and it was just as unbecoming. "Brave, Miss Granger? Hardly. I was merely trying to make a point."

'Like I said. Fudge is an idiot," she replied. "But that still doesn't change the fact that it was a brave act. Not to mention of course that my respect for you has grown throughout our working relationship."

Silence fell again as he once again was at a loss for words. 'Perhaps I should mark the day in my journal,' he thought.

After a time, he asked again. "Did you really mean what you said though?"

With an exasperated sigh she answered, "Yes! Yes and again yes! Alright! I mean I'm here aren't I?"

"I thought perhaps this was a dream," he whispered. "I am not a nice man and I am –"

"If you say you aren't worthy I shall slap your face Severus Snape!' she exclaimed as she slid off of him and onto the cool silk of the sheets.

Silence again fell, each of them digesting the words said. The darkness deepened still.

Sleep had almost laid full claim to her when the rustling of paper invaded her ears. Shortly followed by the sound of..crunching?

"Severus?" she asked. "What on Earth are you doing?"

She listened to the determined crunching coming from the vicinity next to her. At least he wasn't going to talk with food in his mouth, she thought.

"Well you did say, if I am not mistaken, that I could eat cracker in your bed any time. Did you not?" he answered with a smirk.

And was promptly rewarded with the weight of her body on his and the taste of her kiss.


End file.
